


Alpha: The New Beginning

by ElrondsScribe



Series: The Avenger of Blood [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElrondsScribe/pseuds/ElrondsScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas joy I first posted on FFN for Christmas 2013. Direct followup to Omega. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha: The New Beginning

Then it was as if a veil had fallen before the eyes of all present there, and even the Elder King saw no more of that marvelous mystery. For a moment complete silence reigned in that place; then all at once the whole multitude seemed to be on the move, and voices were raised in song and laughter and greeting.

Among the Elves one silver head rose high above the heads of the rest, and Elu Thingol, still the tallest of all the Children of Iluvatar, turned toward the place where were gathered the Mortal Men. At his side was Melian the Maia, and the Light of the newly resurrected Trees shone in her face.

Coming toward them from the gathering of Men was a vision of loveliness and purity. Tall, slender, graceful, her beauty unmatched by any child of Elf or Man, and in her gaze such joy that the beauty of her face was made yet more magnificent, Luthien whom Beren had named Tinuviel embraced her mother and father.

Some way off from them Elros Tar-Minyatur greeted Elrond his brother, and they laughed and wept for very joy to meet again. Likewise Arwen Undomiel flung her arms about the neck of Celebrian her mother, and they kissed one another.

Aikanaro Arafinwion broke loose of his kindred and made his way toward a Mortal woman with dark hair, calling aloud the name of Andreth. She turned at the sound of his voice, her face radiant with gladness, and ran to his arms, and they clung to one another and would not let go.

Turin Turambar walked with Tuor his cousin, and Huor and Hurin clasped one another's arms. Urwen Lalaith for the first time greeted her sister Nienor.

All these and many more were restored to one another, and great was the rejoicing of Elves, Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Ents alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that wouldn't be all the reunions that would be taking place at the beginning of Arda Remade. If there's more you'd like to see, let me know!


End file.
